


Warm In Winter

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mo ends up finding love with another woman.AU.





	Warm In Winter

The fragile nature of the girl calls to her before she can resist it. Mo knows the girl has to be in a bad way to be sent to them, but she’s also confident she can help her, maybe even save her. The girl on the bed is slim, fragile looking and clearly hurting, her blue eyes bright with pain, long blonde hair in a tangled mess. 

She listens to the read-out, then works to save the girl, doing all she can. She knows she will have to wait. By the time she comes back on shift at the end of the week, and she has been checking on the girl all the time, she looks less broken, though still fragile. 

“How are you feeling Nadine?”

The question comes gently and she smiles when the girl sits by herself, clearly no longer in any great pain, although she still looks almost starved and slightly bedraggled. 

“Fine... I’m... fine now. Thanks... to you.”

Nadine’s voice is soft and Mo swears she can hear a hint of an accent. She smiles again, then, as she begins to look at the girl’s information, frowns slightly.

“You... don’t have anyone to look after you?”

The girl blushes, then shakes her head, wincing a little.

“No...”

Mo, despite years of training, moves to hug the girl, letting her lean on her for a moment. 

“Anyone at all I could contact?”

“No.”

By now the girl sounds close to tears, and Mo sighs, gathering her closer with a soft sigh. 

“Shhh, It’s okay...”

She glances up to find Jac staring at her and shrugs a little. She knows Jac will judge, but she doesn’t really care right now. 

“Would you consider... letting me take care of you?”

The suggestion is mild and the girl dazzles her with a smile as she agrees, making Mo’s heart melt.

“Maybe I should just... wife you...”

She almost mutters to herself.

“Pardon?”

Mo falters, then smiles.

“Nothing... so... is that a yes?”

“Yes...”


End file.
